Intertwined Destinies
by shanebeckam
Summary: The Next Generation has been given their separate destinies, but they must come together to save their lives after the Source of All Evil is reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

**Intertwining Destinies**

So I sat down, planning on writing the second chapter to my story, _Battleground: San Francisco_, but I decided to go with this new idea I've been having. It's similar to my other Second Generation story, _Family Ties_, if you've read it. This story is about the different destinies given to the Second Generation. It's slightly AU, since I gave Piper four children. For some reason, in this story I see Piper with four kids, like her mother.

Three hundred years ago, Melinda Warren created a prophecy that began the Warren line of witches. Two hundred years later, Pearl Russel, a Warren witch gifted with the power of divination drank a potion that multiplied her powers. Knowing Pearls evil nature, her cousins were forced to kill her, but as she was dying, she was overwhelmed with a premonition and uttered a prophecy that would forever sculpt the Second Generation…

_The eldest shall bear more than three._

_The eldest three shall form __**the Trinity**__,_

_They shall join together to fight the forces of darkness._

Pearl Russel was referring to the three eldest children of Piper Halliwell. Wyatt, blessed with a multitude of powers, including the Warren power of Telekinetic Orbing, is the self-appointed leader of the Trinity. Chris, who inherited the powers of Telekinesis from his wiccan side, and Electrokinesis from his Elder side, is often trying to prove himself to be on the same level as his older brother. Melinda, given the powers of Premonition and Cryokinesis, takes after her mother by playing peace-maker between her ever feuding brothers. All three members of the Trinity are blessed with whitelighter powers.

_One must stand alone._

_The __**Power of One**__ will protect the innocent from the evils of the night._

In the second part of the prophecy, Pearl foresees the life of Nathaniel Victor Halliwell, the fourth born child of Piper Halliwell. Inheriting the powers of his mother, Nate uses his potient abilities to fight evils lurking in the night.

_The __**Charmed Ones **__will pass to the next three daughters._

_Like their predecessors, the new Charmed Ones shall fight the great fight._

The Charmed Ones will be passed onto Phoebe's three daughters. Prue, the eldest, inherited the power of Pyrokinesis and Empathy. Phaith, the most quiet of the Second Generation, inherited the powers of Electro-Mental Ignitions and Empathy. Penny, the youngest, and least exposed to the world of magic, inherited her mother's power of Premonition along with Empathy. All three girls also have certain cupid abilities.

_The children of the Twice-Blessed Charmed One shall be the __**Witch-lighters**__._

_While fighting forces of evil, they must also protect the next generation of witches._

Pearl depicts the lives of Paige Matthews in this part of the prophecy. Henry Jr, the most dominant and aggressive of his generation, inherited the power of Combustive Orbing. Pandora, the musical and impulsive twin, is blessed with a force field and the power of Telepathy. Peyton, the artistic and closed-off twin, is blessed with the powers of Deflection and Telepathy.

_Though their destinies are separate,_

_The ten Warrens must join together and intertwine their destinies to ensure their lives._

The final words Pearl Russle ever spoke say that despite their destinies, the cousins are still as close as family can get. And through the trials and tribulations of their teen lives, they will have to sacrifice their own lives to protect the innocent.

So that's the introductory chapter of _Intertwining Destinies. _I'm not completely sure where I'm going to take this story, but I figure I'll get a visit from a muse eventually. Please review and check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Come on, Peyton. He doesn't have real feelings for you, he just wants to get in your pants," Melinda told her cousin while basking in the sun's rays on the front yard of the Halliwell Manor.

"I know, and I'm completely okay with it. Not everyone wants a relationship. There are some of us who just want to get some, and get out," Peyton replied while applying sun block to her shoulders.

"Doesn't that just make you a whore?" Phaith jumped in the conversation, taking her nose out of _The Odyssey._

"Phaith's got a point," Melinda smirked.

"No she doesn't. A whore sleeps around because she wants people to like her. I personally couldn't give a shit what the people at school thought of me. I'm just, sexually charged," Peyton responded as she laid back down on her towel.

"And when you end up sixteen and pregnant, you can use that excuse on mom and dad," Pandora sarcastically told her twin.

"I'm seventeen, moron, and I use protection all the time, thank you very much."

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Penny asked as she came outside to join her older family members.

All four girls glanced around at each other, none of them saying a word. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm a baby. I'm old enough to talk about sex," Penny said, obviously annoyed.

"You're like twelve. You are not old enough to talk about sex," Pandora told her baby cousin.

"I'm thirteen. And besides, most girls in my grade are actually having sex, not just talking about it."

"Just because you go to Slut Junior High doesn't mean you're old enough to talk about sex," Melinda rebutted, propping herself on her elbows to look at her younger cousin.

"The girls at my school aren't sluts. They actually love their boyfriends, unlike some of you, who just like to fuck random guys."

Peyton dramatically chuckled before saying, "First of all, don't say the F word. You can't pull it off, and it makes you look trashy. Second, those girls may think they love their boyfriends, but they don't, and their boyfriends sure as hell don't love them. So either shut up and tan, or leave, because I don't have the patience to deal with annoying middle schoolers."

"You're such a bitch, Peyton. No wonder no guy wants to date you," Penny spat before stomping back into the manor.

"Do you have to be so harsh? She's just a kid," Phaith reasoned.

"She's not just a kid, Phaith, she's a brat. None of us were as bad as her when we were her age," Peyton said.

"But we all had each other. You have to admit, we leave her out a lot. And her friends aren't allowed to come over a lot in case of a demon attack. She's all alone," Melinda said.

"We leave her out because she acts like a bitch all the time, not the other way around. If she would just chill out, we would invite her places, but she's always trying to act like she's better than everyone else, it pisses me off."

"Peyt, don't pretend that it wouldn't suck being the youngest," Pandora said, trying to reason with her twin.

"Alright, fine. It would suck, but it still doesn't justify her being a bitch."

"Peyton, please just apologize, she's sending me all her emotions and it's giving me a migraine," Phaith said, rubbing her temples.

Peyton sighed loudly before getting up from her towel, "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Of course it doesn't," Pandora said sarcastically before rolling over on her sun chair.

Peyton walked to the attic to find her younger cousin sobbing on an old pink couch. She rolled her eyes apathetically while lingering in the doorway. She didn't understand how some girls could be so emotional. Peyton has only cried twice in her life; when her turtle died at the age of seven, and when she broke her leg in three places after jumping off the roof of her friends house. She slowly made her way to the younger girl. "I'm sorry about what I said. It's just, I have very little tolerance for you. I know that it sucks to be left out, but you can't expect us to invite you everywhere."

Penny turned around to face her cousin, "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

"No, but it was the truth. Listen, if you get through dinner tonight without any tantrums or bitch fits, then you can come with us to Pandora's show tomorrow, deal?"

"I don't want your charity," Penny said, wiping her eyes.

"That's the kind of stuff that pisses me off. I'm trying to be nice. So it's up to you whether or not you want to come tomorrow," Peyton said as she walked away from Penny.

"I'll go," Penny responded after a few moments.

Peyton turned around with a slight smile on her face, "Good, now lets go make the most of this sunny day and Guido ourselves up."

* * *

><p>After soaking in the sun for the day, the girls changed and headed to <em>Halliwell,<em> the family restaurant. Walking in the door, Melinda greeted the hostess, "Hey Cal, have you seen my mom?"

The tall blond smiled at the younger girl and replied, "She went to pick up your brother from soccer practice, but she made sure to reserve your usual table."

"Okay, thanks," Melinda said while leading the other girls to the large circular table near the back of the restaurant.

"I heard Prue's bringing her new boyfriend tonight. How do you think that'll go over?," Penny asked while taking her seat.

"Seeing as how Prue punched Wyatt when he interrogated her last boyfriend, I doubt any of the guys will say anything," Pandora replied while thumbing through the menu.

A buzzing sound erupted from Peyton's purse, making her rummage through the oversized bag before uttering the command, "Off," and dumping out it's contents on the table to find the source of the sound. She finally located her cell phone and tapped the screen, reading the short message before abruptly leaving the restaurant with a short, "I'll be right back."

The remaining four girls stared at the door for a few moments before Pandora said, "Looks like somebody just got a booty call."

"A booty what?," Piper Halliwell asked as she walked over to her daughter and nieces.

"Uh, nothing. Just teen slang," Melinda replied as the other girls silently snickered.

"Right," the older woman replied, "I'll go call your brothers to let him know you guys are already here."

"Peyton?," Nate asked as he took his seat next to his sister, still clad in his soccer uniform.

"Yep. The only reason she would risk being late to family dinner is if she's getting ass," Pandora replied.

"Who's getting ass? It better not be Peyton," Paige Matthews asked as she set down her purse on the table.

"No mother, we're just talking about this girl at school. Peyton should be here any minute," Pandora said.

"Uh huh," Paige replied while eyeing her oldest daughter, "Where's Piper?"

"In her office," Melinda said, pointing in the direction her mother went.

"You guys should really start monitoring your surroundings," Phaith said.

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes the rest of the Halliwell family, excluding Prue and Peyton.

"When is everyone else going to be here? I'm starving," Penny whined.

"Wyatt and Prue are on their way," Chris answered.

"Where's Peyton?," Henry asked.

Melinda and Pandora glanced at each other before Penny said, "She said she had to go to the art store before they close. You know how she roams the store for hours sniffing brushes or whatever."

"Well if she doesn't get here before Wyatt and Prue we'll just order without her," Paige replied while glancing at her watch.

"Maybe she's in trouble," Henry said in a concerned tone.

Before Paige could respond, Melinda interrupted her, "We'll go look for her."

"There's no need. If she was in trouble Pandora would be able to sense it. Just give her some space," Paige said.

Henry was about to respond, but was interrupted by Pandora walking through the door.

"Look, there she is," Paige said.

"Where have you been?," Henry asked his youngest daughter.

"Um, I was at the mall-," Peyton began, but was quickly cut off by Pandora's telepathic intrusion.

"_Art store, art store!"_

"-because I couldn't find the right canvas at the art store," Peyton quickly added.

The adults seemed to believe this story. _"Ya know, it's trashy to leave family dinner to give some guy head behind a Taco Bell," _Pandora once again pushed her thoughts into her sister's mind.

"_I don't give head, thank you. And we didn't even do anything."_

"_Is he gay or religious?," _Pandora asked.

"_Neither. His girlfriend called before we got to second base."_

"_Cockblock."_

Noticing Pandora and Peyton's intense gazes at each other, Melinda grabbed Peyton's hand and butted into their conversation, "_It makes everyone feel self conscious when you guys do that freaky twin telepathy thing."_

"_You're the only one who ever notices when we're doing it," _Pandora replied_._

"_And it makes me self conscious. So, how'd it go?," _Melinda asked.

"_Wait," _Pandora interrupted before grabbing Phaith's hand, "_Kay, go."_

"_I hate being in these conversations, I always feel like I'm going to think something I don't want you guys to know," _Phaith thought while rolling her eyes.

"_We already know everything about you, now be quiet. Details, Peyton.,"_ Pandora responded.

"_Well, we met up at his house, and he tried to like tie me up, but I told him about the time constraints, so we just started going at it on his bed. But before anything good could happen, his girlfriend called. She started going all psycho, talking about how she thinks he's cheating on her," _Peyton explained.

"_So paranoid," _Pandora thought, dripping in sarcasm.

Their conversation was interrupted by Phoebe, "Hey, no telepathy at the table."

"Sorry," the girls said in unison.

Everyone was quietly looking at their menus when Chris let out an audible, "Oh my god."

They all looked up, then followed Chris' gaze, finding Prue walking in with a man everyone recognized.

"What the fu-"

**To Be Continued…**

Author's notes: So that was the first official chapter of Intertwining Destinies. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I was planning on going a whole different direction with this story, but I think I'll continue with this story line before really diving into the Destiny drama. I know this chapter was really focused on the four girls, but the whole story won't revolve around them, they were just the one's I felt like writing about. I always appreciate reviews, so leave me some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
